


Tears are a Good Sign

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you." She meant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears are a Good Sign

It was another in a long line of emotionally exhausting days, and Skye was ready to collapse on her bed and sleep for a week. She wasn’t surprised to see that Jemma had made her way there already and had curled up on the bed to wait.

Skye moved gently, quietly, not wanting to startle her or set her off. She eased the door closed and perched on the side of the bed, placing a hand on Jemma’s hip. “Are you okay?”

Jemma shook her head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. None of this was your fault.”

“I killed him.” Jemma’s voice was soft. Skye could hear the effort she put into getting the words out.

“You didn’t have a choice.”

“It wasn’t even that hard. I didn’t think twice about. It was the only thing I could do, so I did.”

“That’s the way it is sometimes.” She thought about Donny, about how this didn’t feel like the same thing. Donny wasn’t a bad kid; just scared. Skye didn’t think she’d ever stop feeling sick about what she did, but she hadn’t seen another option, and there was nothing she could do about it now.

“I promised him. I didn’t know I meant it.”

“You didn’t mean it. This was his fault; not yours.”

“I thought it would be harder.”

Skye brushed Jemma’s hair away from her face and saw tears brimming in her eyes. “But it hurts now, right?”

Jemma choked on a sob and nodded. Skye moved to lean against the head board and pulled her into her lap, stroking her hair as she cried.

“I know how it feels. But hurting makes it easier. Trust me.” Skye hadn’t cried about Donny. She’d read the news obsessively, hoping he’d been found. She still hadn’t heard anything. She didn’t think she’d stop feeling numb and be able to cry until his body was found, and they both got some closure. At least Jemma could cry. Hopefully that would help.

Jemma pressed her face into Skye’s thigh and breathed her in, trying to calm down.

“Just remember that you saved my life. It was either me or him. And I’m still here. And I love you.”

Jemma shuddered and swallowed around the lump in her throat. “I love you too.”

“What can I do?”

“Stay. Let me sleep here with you please.”

“Okay.”


End file.
